Effective management of a call centers necessitates call center managers to balance available human resources with actual or estimated workload. Typically, this type of management is reactive. As a result, if a spike in call volume is experienced at the call center, the call center may not be adequately staffed to handle the sudden spike in call volume or may not have the right skill-mix in the call center.
Alternatively, call center management may be performed on a trial and error basis and/or ad-hoc basis. As a result, cost control for call centers is not guaranteed when managed under these methods.